


Five Truths About Them

by Ethereal_Pictures



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Family, Five truths, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Pictures/pseuds/Ethereal_Pictures
Summary: Five truths about Green, Blue, Red, Vio, Shadow, and Zelda





	1. Green's Five Truths

**Five Truths about Green**

**i.**

He was the only son, and child, born to a great knight and a lovely horse taker. His father treasured him greatly as he was the only child. He was named Link.

He walks two months after his birth.

His father is greatly proud and happy.

**ii.**

He meets Zelda when he's four and becomes her best friend, hoping to be a knight to protect her in the future.

**iii.**

After his mother's death, he takes up the future of a knight. 

He trains day and night with his father's help.

He begins to think he can do anything alone.

**iv.**

The great knight of hyrule is angry at his son for doing a task alone, he complains to Zelda. 

She only tells him to have faith in his son.

Green listened on to the whole thing.

**V.**

When he meets Red, Blue, and Vio, he begins to realize that he should've listened to his father's words about teamwork.

They, somehow, won the fight with the rock monster calimed to be Vaati. They race to Hyrule castle. It's then Red suggests new names.

He grows into being called Green instead of Link.

Green wishes to find his father and Zelda. He fears that they will die in the world of Darkness. He doesn't want to lose them.


	2. Red's Five Truths

**Five Truths about Red**

**i.**

His first thought when seeing the others was; _I'm going to have to be the best I can!_

**ii.**

Out of Green, Blue, Vio, and himself, he is the least worried about many things. But he's worried about not making it alive.

Blue is stubborn

Green is the leader

Vio is smart

And he is happy

**iii.**

Blue is never smiling when he's around. When he smiles when they get Vio back from Shadow, he can't help but smile back the stubborn hero.

**iv.**

He has a big liking to Blue, but he assumes he never can change the way Blue looks at him.

He knows Blue doesn't like him. 

**V.**

When getting the red force gem, he feels more useful, more everything. He feels like he can help without getting scared.

Eventually he does.


	3. Blue's Five Truths

**Five Truths about Blue**

**i.**

After seeing the others, he swears he will never be able to look at himself the same way again once he sees how Red acts.

**ii.**

He hates how Red is a weakling, and how his name was changed from Link to Blue. 

**iii.**

The first time he sees Green refusing to fight, it's the first time he views Green as a soft-hearted person. He wants to change that about Green.

But he can't, and he knows that.

**iv.**

Sometimes Vio acts all highy when being smart, it angers him.

Sometimes Red acts scared when a monster comes, Blue hates him more.

**V.**

Blue swears he'll never smile around the others, he has no choice but to when Vio returns to them. He even smiled when handing Vio's sword back to him after saving him from Shadow.

He beings to like the others, a little more than the last time they got something done when working together.


	4. Vio's Five Truths

**Five Truths about Vio**

**i.**

He's the smartest of the four links, nothing will change that.

**ii.**

One day he pulls Blue aside and asks why he hates Red so much.

The stubborn hero replies, "Because I'm sick to think he's apart of me."

It's the last time Vio ever wonders that.

**iii.**

Shadow laughs at them, fights them, gives an evil laugh when they fall down onto their knees.

But he sees past that. He sees a lonely person, a lonely Shadow.

In time, he became Shadow's friend. 

 

**iv.**

He fakes his victory over a fight with Green, to win Shadow's trust. Then he discovers that Shadow feels like he has a friend for once.

Vio still tries to break the Mirror of Darkness.

 

**V.**

After Vaati's defeat, he watches as Shadow disappears. He can't help but feel sorry for the other Link. He just wanted to feel loved, be noticed. Something that he should've been. 

He misses Shadow a lot.


	5. Shadow's Five Truths

**Five Truths about Shadow**

**i.**

Nearly half a month of not being noticed, he beings to be insane. He hates not being noticed. Then he finds a way to be noticed.

He hates to be reminded that he's just a shadow.

**ii.**

He's not nearly as stubborn as Blue.

He's not happy like Red.

He's not very smart like Vio.

He can fight like Green, more powerful than them.

Shadow is much more than them together.

**iii.**

It's his idea to bring Vaati back, to bring suffering to the four heros as they did to him. Though he knows he can't stop Ganon from attacking.

Who can but the four links anyway?

**iv.**

Shadow's not happy being around monsters as others believe. Once he beings to be friends with Vio, he reveals that he feels like he has a real friend for once.

He's a good fighter. Would make a good hero.

Of course, no one ever believes that he has a evil heart that is slowly turning back into good. Who would?

**V.**

In the end, he breaks the Mirror of Darkness, himself. He feels the pain slowly coming, he is dying without the mirror. 

He sees Vio's face of shock. For once he smiles a happy smile and says he's happy being their shadow. After all, it's what he is.

Shadow knows he did good in the end. He helped the heroes win.


	6. Zelda's Five Truths

**Five Truths about Zelda**

**i.**

She meets Link when she's four, he becomes her best friend. She hopes for a great future for him.

**ii.**

She becomes the sole ruler of Hyrule when her father passes away when she's 13, but she knows she has Link and the others to help her.

She wishes to be a great ruler like her parents.

**iii.**

She listens on to Link's father complain about him not having the team to help him. She laughs and tell the knight that Link is doing just fine.

Zelda also worries for Link.

**iv.**

She is caputred by Shadow after the six maidens disappear, she can't help but wonder what will happen to Hyrule.

She hopes Link will be alright.

**V.**

Seeing Green placing the four sword back, she can see Red's sadness, Blue's eagerness but he's also sad, and Vio's expression holds nothing but sadness. Possibly for Shadow's death(as Green told her), she can't help but feel sorry for him.

As Green and her walk away, Green takes hold of her hand. She happily holds his hand back.


End file.
